


Dorm Mates

by DaFishi



Series: Make-Up [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: College AU, F/M, Fluff, Food, Friends to Lovers, I LIKE GREAT DANES OK, Slow Burn, alpha Ursa, because I’m a loser ok, i mean obviously, omega Ozai, ran and shaw are dogs, room mates, they have two kids, they’re cute, they’re great danes, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27074653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Ursa was certain she was going to either fall for or get in trouble because of this feisty omega.She’s fairly certain it could be both.
Relationships: Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Series: Make-Up [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	1. First Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rosielee1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosielee1/gifts).



> Oh my god THIS WAS ACTUALLY SO FUN TO WRITE

Ursa walks into the dorm room, ignoring her surroundings because she’s probably only going to be here for 4 days.

She commonly switched rooms because she hated her dorm mates.

The second she broke up with them, they’d either be super needy or rude and the alpha was done with it.

So another switch it is.

When she walks into the dorm, she sees an omega sitting on the couch.

He looks very tired but is powering through some homework.

He was kind of cute.

“Hey,” Ursa greets.

The omega looks to have a minor heart attack as he almost falls off the couch in surprise.

The corner of Ursa’s lips twitch up at the reaction.

“I thought you were coming tomorrow! My name’s Ozai,” The guy says looking frazzled.

The alpha genuinely can’t help but laugh. “Don’t worry, I’ll leave by tomorrow most likely.”

Ozai’s eyebrows furrow. “Why?”

Ursa snorts. “People tend not to take kindly to me.”

Ozai smiles. “Well then. I’ll remember not to get attached.”

Ursa chuckles. “Thanks.”

The alpha already knew something was different about this one.


	2. First Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m doing two chapters because the intro was kinda lame

“Shit, shit, shit,” Ursa curses.

She was going to be late to class.

She tears out the door but a hand catches her before she’s out the door.

Ozai thrust a bag into her hands and shoved her out the door.

Ursa sprints towards the college, ignoring the bag but still carrying it.

When she finally sits down in her first lecture, she opens the bag.

Inside are several small, organized containers.

One has a bagel with cream cheese on it for breakfast and 2 water bottles.

One held some salad for lunch and there was some rice bowl for dinner.

Ursa’s jaw drops.

The omega read her schedule that she kept up on the fridge to make her food?

Why did he care?

“Ms. Ryu, what were we speaking about?” The professor asks.

“Uh….” Ursa trails off.

Everyone snickers and the professor sighs.

“Please pay attention, Ms. Ryu,” the professor scolds.

When Ursa bites the bagel, she frowns.

She loved the way it tasted but she’s never tasted a bagel like that.

Then, she sees a note at the bottom.

‘You might not like the food but it’s homemade - Ozai’

***

“I have a tendency to make too much food,” is what Ursa is greeted with when she walks into the dorm.

Ursa smiles. “I noticed.”

The living arrangement might not be too bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	3. Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I???
> 
> Really like this work for some reason???

Ursa falls off the couch when the door slams shut.

“Help me hide them,” Ozai says the second he sees her.

When Ursa sees what’s in the omega’s arms, she nearly cries.

“Why the fuck do you have not one, but two newborn puppies in your arms?” Urea hisses. “We have an inspection later and they don’t allow dogs!”

“They were alone in a box and their names are Ran and Shaw,” Ozai says petulantly.

They were both male Great Danes by the looks of it, most likely born a few days earlier.

“The reddish-brown one is Ran and the black one is Shaw. Shaw has the blue eyes and Ran has almost gold eyes,” Ozai says, squinting at Ran.

Ursa knew she was going to regret this.

She knew it.

She should say no.

“Hide them fast then we’ll get dog stuff,” Ursa says.

As much as she hated this idea, the smile on Ozai’s face was worth it.

They fed the puppies some warm milk so they fell asleep and hid them in some blankets in a closet.

The inspector was virtually blind so she missed the dogs completely.

But Ursa had nearly had a heart attack when she heard a bark.

“I’m so sorry! I was face timing my parents and their dog came on screen,” Ozai apologizes.

The inspector looks suspicious. “I need proof.”

Ozai turned around his phone to reveal the FaceTime screen and a dog was barking on the screen.

The inspector looks apologetic and leaves.

“You have a dog?” Ursa asks.

Ozai smirks. “I found a FaceTime video of a barking dog and used it.”

Ursa grins.

She was getting too attached too fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	4. Second Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know my update schedule anymore

Ursa really didn’t want a different roommate next year.

Despite her earlier beliefs, Ozai was genuinely a nice person.

And to be honest, she may or may not be falling for him.

She groans in realization.

Falling for the omega roommate was not her plan.

She had never had problems with crushes before.

Ask them out and they’d swoon over her and she’d leave them in a few weeks.

But Ozai?

She actually liked him.

She was nervous.

Nervous.

Actually felt the whole fucking butterflies and everything.

Because Ozai does not swoon.

He would treat her like a friend and nothing more.

Well, something more.

She was also commonly used as a dog sitter.

And now, Ozai said he had to talk to her about something serious.

“Ursa,” Ozai starts and Ursa’s eyes narrow.

What the hell was that serious tone of voice.

“Ran and Shaw like you but they’re getting too big to hide in our dorm,” Ozai says.

Ursa blinks. “That’s all you have to say?”

Ozai shakes his head. “Since they like you too, I was wondering if we should move into an apartment near campus so we aren’t in constant fear of them being discovered.”

Ursa could feel her heart soar. “Move in together?”

The omega nods. “For Ran and Shaw.”

The alpha feels a pang of hurt.

Of course it was just for the dogs.

“For Ran and Shaw. We can start looking tomorrow,” Ursa agrees.

Ozai smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	5. Third Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have finally
> 
> K I S S E D

“This place is so much roomier than the dorms,” Ozai comments, flopping on the couch.

Ran and Shaw had already started running around and tearing the place apart.

“And it was pretty cheap,” Ursa notes.

The two had just come in, about to unpack.

“Ugh. Unpacking is going to take forever,” Ozai groans.

Ursa grins. “Then we better get started.”

***

“Is that a onesie?”

“No?”

“Because I have the same one. We could match!”

“Oh my fucking god, Ozai, no.”

“Please?”

“Why the fuck can you do the puppy eyes so well?”

“Ran and Shaw are excellent teachers.

“Of course they are, the little shits.”

***

“IS THAT HALSEY?”

“YOU LIKE HALSEY?”

“WHAT KIND OF BISEXUAL DOESN’T?”

“YOU’RE BISEXUAL?”

“WHY THE SHIT WOULD I HAVE A BI FLAG?”

“I DON'T KNOW, DECORATION?”

“URSA! RUDE!”

“WHAT? I’M BI TOO, GIVE ME A BREAK!”

“STOP YELLING!”

“YOU STARTED IT!”

“….touche.”

***

“Ursa,” Ozai says.

Ursa grimaces as her back cracks when she gets up. “Damn, broke my back leaning over and we’re still not done. What?”

“So, I kinda stole some of my friends courage and decided to tell the person I like that I like them,” Ozai says, a slight flush rising on his cheeks.

Ursa felt her heart sink.

Of course he liked someone.

“They’ll love you,” Ursa promises.

Ozai grins. “I hoped you’d say that.”

“What-” Ursa starts only to be cut off.

Soft lips cover her own and Ursa’s brain stops working.

Because Ozai was kissing her.

Kissing.

Her.

Suddenly, much too early, the omega pulls away.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-” Ozai starts only this time Ursa knew how to react.

The omega shrieks in surprise as he’s pinned to the bed, Ursa towering above him.

“I’ve liked you for a while,” Ursa admits.

Ozai’s breath hitches as the alpha leans down to place feather light kisses across his collar.

“Wait, we have to unpack,” Ozai says, already knowing he’s lost.

Ursa grins.

“Later. I have lost time to make up for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	6. Third Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WiFi sucks
> 
> That’s my only reason for not posting.
> 
> WiFi
> 
> Sucks

“Ozai, it’s Saturday, we should get up,” Ursa mumbles.

She looks down to see Ozai curled into her side.

“Fhsmsmkdfn,” Ozai says, words completely muffled in her shirt.

Ursa snorts. “Yeah, cause that makes sense.”

“I don’t wanna,” he rearticulates.

The alpha looks at him, unimpressed. “That’s not a valid reason.”

“Fine. We aren’t getting up because I said so,” Ozai justifies.

Ursa tries not to laugh. “That’s also not a valid reason.”

“Fine. Then get up. Then leave me alone to die,” Ozai says, dramatically turning away from her.

Ursa bursts into laughter at the omega’s dramatics and gets a glare in return.

“Baby, I’m sorry, I won’t get up,” Ursa coos, pulling Ozai back towards her.

“It’s not fine,” Ozai says, sulking.

Before Ursa can say anything more, Ran and Shaw burst through the door.

Neither alpha or omega has time to react as the two dogs jump on top of them.

“Spirits, you aren’t puppies anymore, you’re fucking heavy,” Ozai wheezes.

Ursa wrinkles her nose as Ran covers her in dog slobber.

“Disgusting,” Ursa mutters, wiping the spit off her face.

Ozai makes a noise of agreement.

“Can we get up now?” Ursa asks.

Ozai thinks for a moment before sighing.

“I guess. You also have a test in 13 minutes,” Ozai notes.

Ran and Shaw watch in awe as Ursa runs out the door at breakneck speed.

Ozai laughs.

“It’s a Saturday, her tests next Thursday,” the omega cackles as he hugs Ran.

Ursa was understandably pissed when she came home 10 minutes later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	7. Fourth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break I forgot this existed

“Finals suck,” Ursa groans.

“Amen to that,” Ozai mutters.

Both of them had been pulling constant all nighters because of how difficult the finals had been.

Now that they were finally over, the two were too mentally and physically exhausted to do anything.

“We need to eat,” Ozai says.

The two share one look and Ursa picks up the phone to dial they’re favorite Chinese place.

It’s their favorite because it’s cheap and delivers.

Taste had little to no meaning to them when they were tired.

Ursa and Ozai look around the room.

Discarded books and papers were everywhere.

Clothes were laying around too, wrinkled and thrown carelessly on the floor.

Sticky notes were everywhere with reminders and stress relieving toys were in any and all places.

And by toys Ursa meant slinkies and such because despite her best tries, Ozai was adamant that he would not use sex toys as stress relief.

“We’ll clean tomorrow,” Ozai decides.

Ursa breathes in relief.

Thank fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


	8. Fourth Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished my guys

“We made it,” Ozai says dramatically.

Ursa snorts in amusement.

The two were currently in their cap and gown outside the school.

Their graduation had finished just mere moments ago and the two were ready to take on the world.

Both already had ideas for opening up their own business and their families had long ago given up on them.

But Ozai and Ursa had a dream.

And they would make damn sure they got there.

Starting today.

“Ozai,” Ursa starts.

The omega turns around. “Yeah?”

“The first day I met you, I….ok, I’m not really sure what I thought about you,” Ursa admits.

Ozai looks at the alpha with mirth twinkling in his eyes.

And those eyes widen when he realizes what Ursa’s doing.

The alpha smiles as she gets down on one knee.

“I realized after these four years, that I have never loved someone as much as you. I never took myself as someone who’d ever want to settle down but not being with you for the rest of my life sounds like a nightmare. So? Will you marry me?” Ursa asks.

Ozai is silent for a moment, shock consuming him.

But when he comprehends what happened, he laughs and tackles Ursa in a hug.

“So, does that mean yes?” Ursa jokes.

Ozai’s grin is blinding.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos please!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
